


EDate

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: [HARRY/DRACO] Harry makes an account on an anonymous online dating site to find his one true love. After talking to someone for a long time, he decides to meet with them. Will they still want to be with eachother now they know the other's identity?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**That rich blonde lady, J.K. Rowling owns this HP World, I just manipulate the characters for my own entertainment.**

* * *

Harry sighed, annoyed at his friends. Once again they were trying to get him to at least try to have a better social life. In their opinion, a seventeen year old male should’ve had more than one kiss, which was always described as ‘wet’ distastefully.

In actuality, Harry wouldn’t exactly _mind_ having someone to date, but he wanted to be positive they wanted him, not The-Boy-Who-Lived.

“Guys, would you just stop? I’m fine.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Harry, Voldemort’s gone, you killed him last year. So why don’t you date anyone?” Hermione asked, worried for her friend.

“Hermione, you know as well as I do, I want someone who doesn’t want me for being Harry-Bloody-Potter.”

“You know, Harry, I might know a way around that.” Ron grinned.

“How?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Well, you know as well as I do wizards have their own Internet, I think it’s called. But we have WizardNet.” Ron smiled happily.

“Where are you going with this?” Harry groaned, willing Ron to get to the point.

“Charlie told me about this site, Edate, and its like the wizard version of a dating site. Apparently, it’s also quite common to put up pictures that aren’t of you. Something like a picture of a broom, maybe. Pretty much so people get to know you without worrying about who you actually are.” Ron said, proud of his suggestion.

“I don’t know about that, Ron. There are probably a lot of weirdo people on there.” Harry said nervously.

“Come on, Harry, at least give it a try.” Hermione urged, happy with her boyfriend’s suggestion, as well.

“Fine,” He agreed reluctantly.

“Great!” Ron grinned, grabbing Harry’s laptop from his trunk, and turning it on.

“EDate.com.” Ron muttered, typing it slowly into the address bar. 

After the royal blue screen had fully loaded, Ron clicked on the glowing green button that said ‘New Account’ on it.

“First name? What do you want to be your first name, Harry? Your real name would probably give away your identity.” Ron asked.

“Uh, I don’t know. What do you think, ‘Mione?” Harry asked, turning to the brilliant bushy-haired witch.

“Hm, you could go with Emerald. It sounds nice, and it’s the color of your eyes, so hopefully you won’t forget.” Hermione offered, Ron typing in the name in confirmation of his approval.

“Password?” Ron prompted.

“Hm, something I won’t forget…RonMioneLuv would work!” He chuckled, teasing the two, but serious about it being the password.

Ron blushed, a muttered “shut up,” said under his breath, but he typed it in dutifully.

“Hm, age - 17, school - Hogwarts.” Ron typed in a few he already knew the answers to.

“Should we put down the school?” Harry asked worriedly.

“It should be fine as long as you don’t mention what house you’re in, plus there isn’t anybody in the school named Emerald, or anything close to it, so they couldn’t guess.” Hermione explained.

Ron went to select ‘straight’ under orientation without a second thought.

“Uhm, Ron? Wrong one.” Harry blushed, having never told anyone about his male preferences before.

“Huh?” Ron asked, confused.

“Harry? You’re gay? And you didn’t tell us?” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, cursing his blush, “You don’t mind, do you?” He asked nervously.

“Of course not!” She scolded, hugging him tightly to her chest.

“Yeah, mate. You know, Charlie’s gay, too. Last I heard, he was dating some bloke in Romania that was _fascinated_ in dragons.” Ron rolled his eyes, changing the orientation button to ‘gay’ quickly.

“Okay, what are your hobbies?” Ron asked, turning towards him.

“Uhm, Quidditch, definantly. Reading, listening to music, hanging out with friends, etc.” Harry said.

“Okay, why you’re on a dating site, now.” Ron prompted him.

“Hm, I want someone to date me because they like me for me and not who everyone thinks I am.” Harry replied truthfully, feeling like a sap.

“Okay, last question, now. You have to describe your perfect man.” Ron told him.

“Someone who listens, and talks to me respectively. Someone that can have fun, but be serious. Basically someone who understands.” Harry replied, blushing again.

“What do you want to put as your display picture?” Ron asked, curious.

“Hm…you know that picture Hermione was looking at last week, I think it was? The one with the crossed wands over the heart? That would be pretty cool.” Harry answered.

“Okay…done!” Ron announced proudly. 

“What do we do now?” Hermione asked the redhead.

“Now? We wait.” Ron got up from where he was sitting, to go to his own room that Sirius let him and Hermione stay in for the rest of the summer.

Hermione patted him on the shoulder comfortingly before she, too, left. 

“Don’t worry, Harry, there’s someone for everyone. You’ve just got to find him.” 

And then she was gone, and Harry was left with his sad thoughts that he never _would_ find his ‘someone.’


	2. Chapter Two

**That rich blonde lady, J.K. Rowling owns this HP World, I just manipulate the characters for my own entertainment.**

* * *

After surfing the internet for two hours, Harry figured out that was pretty much not helping his anxiety. With a barely audible sigh, he typed in the address of the wizard dating site and signed in. He clicked on a button stating that it would tell him what was new with the account. The screen flashed an annoying pink color, as a pink window came up:

**‘30 PEOPLE HAVE BEEN MATCHED WITH _YOU_!’**

The letters flashed, as he clicked on the link beside it.

He went through the list slowly, stopping to shudder at a few random accounts that he quickly clicked the ‘deny’ button to. 

Some of the people scared him. Hell, some of the people were older than Albus Dumbledore - and that was just plain _wrong!_ Too many freaked him out with their bizarre love for blood and pain, and others gave him the ‘stalker vibe.’

He denied all of them, until he was left with one last person.

Said person was 17 as well and went to Hogwarts. His name was Grey, according to his page, and he enjoyed Quidditch, talking to his friends, horseback riding, and writing. His perfect man would be someone who didn’t question his judgment, stood up for their beliefs, and didn’t want him because of his identity. Someone who was fiery and passionate, and not completely crazy. 

Harry quickly clicked the ‘accept’ button and then the mail icon. He addressed it to Grey. It read:

“Hello! According to this site, we’re soul mates. Oh, along with another twenty nine men, who are obsessed with blood and pain. Don’t you just love the group orgy? Hah, no just kidding. Tell me about yourself?”

Harry waited impatiently, glaring at the screen as if it was its fault that the other boy took so long, when in actuality, it wasn’t long at all. Harry nearly fell off the bed in surprise when an Instant Message popped up.

**Grey:** Hello there, yourself, Emerald. Yes, I quite enjoy the soulless torturers on this site. Not.

Harry scrambled to the keyboard to respond.

**Emerald:** Great to see you aren’t lacking in the sarcasm department there, buddy. Now, tell me about yourself.

**Grey:** Hm, lets see… Blonde, male, Hogwarts 7th year. Hates tortures on dating sites. Is currently shooting dirty looks at the Father who keeps smirking from behind his book of poetry, and cup of tea. Your turn, Oh Mysterious One.

Harry laughed at the boy’s wit and sarcasm.

**Emerald:** Brunette, male, Hogwarts 7th year as well. Agrees with said hating of the Dating Site Torturers, as they are now dubbed. Is currently staring blankly at screen in boredom, best friends a room away, probably fucking. And now said person, is trying to scrub out the mental images from his brain.

Harry grimaced.

**Grey:** I applaud your matching wit.

**Emerald:** I applaud you for recognizing it.

Pretty far away, a blonde boy of the name Draco snorted, causing his father to look over with a raised eyebrow at his son. 

**Grey:** Touche’, Mr. Emerald.

 

\---------------

 

The days sped by, and everyone became accustomed to him disappearing into his room for hours on end, and hurriedly eating so he could return to said room. Everyone was worried at the way he spent his days on his laptop speaking to the blonde boy of the name ‘Grey.’ It soon became sort of a sore spot for all.

“Harry! It isn’t healthy for you to spend all of your time on this computer talking to some guy you don’t even know!” Hermione raged at him one day in his room.

Harry looked up from his computer screen, where Grey and him were debating on muggle literature.

“Hermione, you and Ron were the people encouraged me to get this dating site account, anyway!” He yelled back at her, before typing in a witty response to Grey’s thoughts about William Faulkner.

“Yes, we did _encourage_ you to get one, Harry! Not tell you to spend all of your time talking to that boy! You’re obsessed, Harry!” She insisted.

“I am not. I just enjoy speaking to him. We connect.” He huffed, tuning her out in favor of his favourite hobby: speaking to Grey.

She gave up, exhausted, and left him in peace.

In fact, maybe Harry was a little obsessed, but Grey was so much fun to talk to! The blonde and him could talk for hours to each other, and they felt like they had known each other for their whole lives. There was definantly an attraction, and Harry sincerely felt that this was his soul mate. He didn’t need that electric current to shoot through his body the first time he touched the boy, to know, this was in fact, his ‘someone.’ He did crave that current though, and the tingly feelings that would occur every time they touched afterwards. 

With that thought in his mind, he proposed they meet, two days away, after the Welcoming Feast.

\------

Draco smiled down at his laptop fondly. No matter how much his parents told him it wasn’t normal for a boy to obsessed with someone he had never met. He had really thought they would understand when he told them just how he felt about Emerald.

“Father! I-I think I love him.” He interrupted his rant on ‘those damn computers’, in a small voice.

Lucius’ anger disappeared almost immediately. “Son, all I ask is that you not be quite so obsessed. You don’t even know the boy’s real name, after all. Maybe - Maybe if you actually knew him, then this would be different.” Lucius left, patting Draco’s shoulder softly on his way out.

Suspiciously bright Grey eyes looked down at the screen happily, as the boy called ‘Emerald’ suggested they meet each other.

“Perfect.” He grinned, typing back a positive response.


End file.
